parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sally Acorn
Sally Alicia Acorn is a character from Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM where she is the very attractive and tomboyish yet regally and unbearably beautiful crown princess of Mobius and Sonic's crush. She plays Wendy Darling in Eric Cartman Pan She is a Girl She plays Tinkerbell in Sonic Pan (Kids Style) She is a Pixie She plays Mighty The Armadillo in Ariel The Mermaid (Sonic the Hedgehog) She is a Red & Black Armadillo She plays Red-Haired Mermaid in in Ash Pan and Ash Pan in Return to Neverland She is a Mermaid She plays Genie as TV Parade Host June in Fieveladdin She is a Female TV Reporter She plays Cinderella in Acornrella and Sallyrella (Kids Style) She is a Maid She plays Ariel in The Little Mer-Sally She is a Mermaid She plays Princess Jasmine in Sonicladdin (Kids Style) She is an Arabian Princess She plays Jenna in Sonicto She is a female dog She plays Duchess in The Aristoanimal Kids She is a female cat She plays Abigail Gabble in The AristoKids She is a Goose She plays Rainbow Dash in the My Little Hedgehog: Equestria Girls film series She wears a blue vest/shirt, black shorts, and blue boots just like Rainbow Dash. WARNING: Not Twilight Sparkle; because Sally is more of a fighter/leader than a princess. Portrayals *In Skunk the Skunk (Satam) Sally Acorn Was Played by Snivy *In Tigger the Tiger (SatAM) Sally Acorn was Played by Fox *In Ariel The Mermaid (Satam) Sally Acorn was Played by Mushu *In Ash Ketchum (Satam) Sally was Played by Serena or Raye/Sailor Mars Gallery Princess Sally.png Sally Acorn.png Sally (Game Guy).png Sally (Game Guy).jpeg Sally (Drood Henge).jpg Sally with a Power Stone.png The gym leaders 400movies animal style daimond and pearl.jpg SoniaAcorn01.jpeg Princess Sally Acorn From Sonic Satam.png 155456b615d2f485b87ed21706e3bf04--sally-acorn-squirrel.jpg Our little angel by azumiangel d1xrrhn-fullview.jpg mermaid_sally_by_cptdaniel-d875011.jpg Trivia *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Heroines Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Chipmunks Category:Squirrels Category:Protagonists Category:Princesses Category:Brown Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Female Heroes Category:Royals Category:Girls Category:Daughters Category:Smart Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Kindness Category:Tomboys Category:Friendly Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Loves Category:Lover Characters Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Mobians Category:Sexy Charcters Category:Animals Category:Characters named Sally Category:Stewie Griffin's Friends Category:Nieces Category:Kids Category:Comedians Category:Rodents Category:Granddaughters Category:Sisters Category:Best Friends Category:Characters who can swim Category:Adult Characters Category:Cousins Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:Prey Category:Black Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Lesbians Category:White Characters Category:Goofy Characters Category:Magicians Category:Chefs Category:Lazy Characters Category:Peter Pan and Melody Category:Peter Pan and Melody Adventures Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Vinnytovar